


How It Came to Be

by ceallachrion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M, aomine bites his popsicles, writing aomine in pain is too good to pass up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallachrion/pseuds/ceallachrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine pointed an accusatory finger straight at the ice cream cone in Kuroko's hand, his expression bordering between the lines of pain, horror, and sheer sexual frustration. Unfortunately, though, Kuroko hadn't quite caught on to what he was getting at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Came to Be

"Tetsu," Aomine droned, the slightest bit of discomfort present in his tone as he watched Kuroko indulge himself in an ice cream cone -- and a vanilla one, at that. "Can you not… do that?"

"Do what, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko lifted his gaze at his taller companion, unconsciously licking the corner of his mouth.

Normally, this would never be an issue, but when Kuroko has his ice cream melting everywhere because he was just that slow at eating, well, that’s a different story.

The fact that Aomine had never seen him open his mouth a lot (not counting the times when he was simply speaking), just seeing Kuroko desperately sticking his tongue out for the past ten minutes — in the process of catching the dripping liquid around his waffle cone with a few good licks — had Aomine feeling uncomfortable… in more ways than one.  
  
"That!" Aomine pointed an accusatory finger straight at the ice cream cone in Kuroko’s hand, his expression bordering between the lines of pain, horror, and sheer sexual frustration.  
  
Unfortunately, though, Kuroko hadn’t quite caught on to what he was getting at.

"This?" Thinking that Aomine was being paranoid over wasted ice cream, he added, "I’m sorry, I’ll pay you back tomorrow."  
  
"That’s not what I mean! What I’m saying is that you don’t just _do_ that!” Dynamic hand gestures flung in the air. “Throw it away, Tetsu. Throw it away right now!”  
  
Kuroko wasn't sure about whatever it was, but he could care less when Aomine was running his mouth about trivial matters. Discarding good ice cream was not an option he would consider. Throughout the nagging, Kuroko caught the words ‘erotic’ and ‘inappropriate,’ but it all went through one ear then out the other as he continued with his treat, his tongue flicking to where the ice cream was again melting from one side.  
  
Aomine choked on his string of words and gawked at the sight, a mental debate taking place whether to contain the urge to slap the dairy treat from the boy’s hand or not.  
  
The entire scene played in a ridiculous slow-motion momentum, and his attention honed on Kuroko’s mouth; the way that small, pink muscle lapped at the dripping substance, how white residues became visible on his lips, and the sighs and little sounds he’d make from the cold, satisfying taste…  
  
"Dammit, Tetsu!" Aomine was fuming now and it wasn’t from the summer heat, not that anything else mattered now but to get rid of that damn ice cream cone. "From now on, we’re sticking with popsicles!"

  
  
That was the day Aomine Daiki regretted ever treating someone to ice cream.


End file.
